Love Is Not An Option
by xXdon'tXeverXletXgoXx
Summary: When a heartbroken Chloe King agrees to hang with Alek, the ever obnoxious- and handsome, British Mai, she does not expect anything to develop. But will it?  Chalek all the way, even though Brian is mentioned at the beginning
1. The Beginning Of The End Of Brian

It kept replaying in Chloe's head. "I think I may be falling in love with you." She had been locked up in her room for hours. Her mom tried consoling her, but to no avail. Her phone had 8 missed calls from Amy, 3 from Paul, two texts from Amy, one from Paul, and finally, to her surprise, one missed call from Alek. She hadn't checked her phone since when she got home at nine, and it was nearly midnight.

Chloe felt like she had cried her heart out. Brian was the only thing left that made her feel remotely normal. Now he was gone. The look on his face when she left. . . . The hopeful blonde wished it was just a dream. A horrible, _horrible_ dream. Chloe tossed and turned, trying to get comfy, but she felt like she was lying in on a bed of rocks. She decided to call Jasmine, since she had expirence with falling in love with someone you can't have, when someone knocked on her window. _Alek._

In the midst of her mourning, Chloe had forgotten Alek was there at all. She couldn't even hear his heartbeat because she was crying so loudly. Suddenly, Chloe was ashamed of her tears. Alek must have heard her heartbroken sobs. She did _not _want to talk to him right now. "Just go away," she said hoarsely, and quietly, so her mother couldn't hear. She laid down in bed and pulled the comforter over her head.

"You shouldn't be alone," She heard Alek say surprisingly, free of sarcasm. Realizing she wasn't going to open up, Alek opened Chloe's window somehow.

_Alek's POV_

He couldn't believe what a wreck she was. He just didn't. . . _understand. _How could Chloe love someone so much, even though it was _wrong_ to be with him? Alek felt horrible seeing her in so much pain. About his break in, Chloe said nothing. He peeled the covers off of her and slid an arm under her back. He pulled her up gently and held her. Chloe seemed to understand. Her heartbeat relaxed, and so did her crying. Soon she was soundly asleep in his arms.

Alek sighed. She was beautiful. She was beautiful, funny, witty, and he loved her. _No, _he thought. _I don't love her. _Loving Chloe was dangerous. Her safety was his first priority_._

Who was Alek kidding? He was undeniably in love with Chloe King, the Uniter, the savior of the Mai. There was no one else he would rather be with, but Chloe hardly noticed him. That bastard Brian was the only guy Chloe ever looked at. He was too old for her! At least Alek was still in high school. . ._and _Chloe could kiss him. They were perfect for each other. Even Jasmine and Valentina saw it. But no. Chloe was set on 'Kitty hat'.

Alek's anger subsided as he stared at her angelic face. She looked tired as hell. He shouldn't stay; he knew he would fall asleep here. Gingerly he laid her down, kissing her forehead as he did. _Why wouldn't he love her?_

_**The next morning—Chloe's POV**_

_Beep beep beep. _Chloe's alarm clock sounded. It was all a blur. A really painful, heart wrenching blur. As she sat up and felt her mane of curly blonde hair, she remembered. She ran away from Brian when he tried to kiss her. She came home and cried for hours, until her fellow blond Mai showed up. He sat with her, and rocked her, till she fell asleep. Amy would die. _Amy. _Chloe never called Amy back! Amy was going to _murder _her. School was not an option, she thought. She went downstairs to tell her mom.

"Chlo! Oh what happened! You look terrible honey!" Meredith King hugged her daughter. "No school," She added, seeing her daughter's misery. "Honey, I really gotta go to work," she said hesitantly.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I just need ice cream and movies," Chloe said, half-joking. Her mom didn't smile.

"Honey. . .we need to talk when I get home. You know the rules. And please, try to have a little fun today," said Meredith, hugging her heartbroken teen again.

"I know Mom. Have a good day," Chloe said, and broke out of her mother's hug. She walked up the stairs slowly and weakly. "Bye." Meredith shut the door unsurely.

Chloe climbed back in bed, the same position she had been in the day before. She laid there, just thinking. How could things have gotten so serious? She told Brian she wanted to be friends; this shouldn't have happened. She wanted to be angry with him, because it would make things easier, but she couldn't. She felt the same deep down. There was no way for she and Brian to just be friends. Chloe ended up crying herself to sleep.

_Chloe was on a date with Brian, but she didn't want to be. He wasn't himself. He tried to kiss her again and again. "Brian! STOP! I CAN'T!" she screamed. "I know," Brian said maliciously. "I know who you are Chloe King. The Uniter. I knew it was you all along. Did you think I actually loved you?" Brian laughed. "it was my plan all along," he said, and pulled out a knife. Just as he went to stab Chloe, Alek came out from nowhere. Chloe watched, horrified, as the dagger sunk itself into Alek's skin. "_NO!" Chloe screamed out. There was a loud noise, and suddenly Chloe was awake with Alek by her side.

"Chloe! What's wrong!" Alek said, surveying her room. Seeing no signs of danger, he relaxed a little. Chloe's face was wet from crying in her sleep.

"I had a bad dream," she answered rather vaguely, wiping tears away. Alek sat down on the side of her bed.

"Chloe, that was not just a bad dream! You were screaming and crying! _Please_ tell me what happened." Alek's look of desperation and seriousness scared Chloe, so she obliged.

"I was on a date with Brian—" she started, but was interrupted.

"Seriously? You even _dream_ about him?" Alek said disbelievingly. Chloe just ignored him and went on; she had to tell _someone _about this.

"He said he knew I was the Uniter, and he had been lying all along. He pulled out a knife and he. . .tried to kill me." Alek scooted closer to her.

"You know that I would never let that happen," Alek said seriously. He had a mildly horrified expression on his face; he didn't even want to think about Chloe dying again.

"No, that's not what scared me," Chloe said honestly. She wasn't really sure if she should tell Alek about him getting stabbed. What if he read into this wrongly? She didn't dream about him because she liked him. Did she? In the midst of her confusion with her feelings, it slipped out. "He stabbed you instead." Chloe was surprised at herself. She didn't mean to say that. She swore she saw shock flicker across Alek's face, but it was replaced by smugness in an in instant.

"You dreamt about me?" He said with a smirk. Chloe slid back down under her covers.

"You can leave now," she said through the covers. "I'm not in any danger. And you should really be at school anyway." Alek yanked the covers off of her.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Besides," he added, "as your protector, I have decided that your current state is harmful to you. We can't have a depressed Uniter, now can we?" Alek said with his signature smirk. God his accent was sexy. Wait, what? _Chloe you did not just think that, _she thought to herself.

"What exactly do you plan to do about it?" Chloe said angrily. Why couldn't she just lay in bed and be depressed? It was her right. And at least there was no danger of her losing lives there. . .

"I plan to take you out," Alek said. Chloe thought that sounded like a date, and was looking uncomfortable, when Alek added, "You know. Hang out. Like _friends. . ._because that's what we are. . ." Chloe noted Alek was looking quite uncomfortable himself.

"Since when are _we _friends?" Chloe asked to break the tension. Alek looked mockingly hurt.

"Ouch, King. That hurts. If we aren't friends then what are we?" Alek asked, amused.

"I," Chloe replied, "am a heartbroken teenage girl, and you are an arrogant teenage stalker boy." Alek laughed. Chloe couldn't help but feel better. She found herself smiling too.

"I don't like being called a stalker. . .but if it makes you smile again I'm all for it." Alek said. And smiled. Chloe was shocked. His smile was gorgeous. She had only ever seen him smirk. "What? You are staring," he informed her.

"There was something in your teeth," Chloe quickly lied. She could not be responsible for the further inflation of Alek's already humongous head. Alek looked at her strangely.

"That's impossible. I haven't eaten since yesterday evening," he replied. Chloe blushed softly.

"Ok so what do you have planned for today, oh fun one?"  
>she asked.<p>

"Get dressed and you'll see," Alek replied, smirking again.


	2. Cute Old Couples, Scolding, and Minigolf

Chloe quickly dug out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a plain purple v-neck tee. She kicked Alek out of her room so she could change. "Come on King. We both know I'll see you with no clothes on eventually." Alek said and grinned.

"Get out, perv," Chloe replied. She couldn't help but feel. . .weird about spending the day with Alek. But they were just friends right? Female and male friends can be just friends and hang out—even if the male was a really hot, British guy. . .right? Chloe hoped so. "Chloe come on!" She heard Alek say impatiently through the door. Chloe could not believe she was actually looking forward to spending the day with that snob.

_But Alek isn't a snob_, she thought. He took care of her last night, when she wouldn't let anyone else. Chloe started to feel strange inside. Pushing her feelings away, she opened the door. She added a few necklaces over her purple top, and had her hair up in braids. She wore mid-thigh, black boots. Alek looked at her and smirked. "Even when it's obvious you feel like crap, you look hot," He said. What? _Did Alek just call me hot? _"Less hotter than me, of course," he added. Ok, that sounded a little more Alek-like.

"You still haven't told me what we are doing," Chloe reflected. In response, Alek grabbed her hand and rushed down the stairs, and out the door. "My mom will not like this," she said.

"Relax, King. I'll have you back before she notices you are gone," He said, and winked. Now Chloe was nervous. She really did think she could end up liking Alek—hell, she already did. But she wasn't ready to do anything about it. For now, she just wanted to sit back and relax. For now, love was not an option.

They walked out her door and Alek walked her, hand in hand, down the street. As they were walking, an old lady and what looked to be her husband stopped them. "I just wanted to say," said the woman, "that you two are the cutest young couple I have ever seen." She grinned widely. "My husband and I have been together thirty-two years now! I can tell by the way you look at each other, you will be happy together forever."

"Oh, but we are not—" Chloe started to explain, but was interrupted by Alek.

"Thank you so much," He said. "I do hope we stay together for thirty-two years, huh Chlo?" Alek planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Chloe was flustered. The lady waved goodbye and walked on. Chloe smacked Alek's arm as hard as she could.

"Ow," he said, barely affected. "What was that for?" Chloe stopped walking.

`"_Alek_." He winced a little at the harshness in her voice. "I will turn around and walk back if you keep acting like this! I'm not in the mood ok! Just _stop_! Would you be serious for once!" Chloe's eyes were swelling with tears, while Alek was resembling a freshly beaten puppy. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed them away. "You don't understand what he meant to me. No one understands. I don't want this. I don't _want _to be _Mai _if it means _this._"She started walking, while Alek followed slowly behind. Chloe's eyes were dripping hot, angry tears. It wasn't fair. She was the Uniter; she was supposed to unite the humans, but how could she do that if she couldn't even kiss the human she loved?

"We are almost there," Alek said quietly, and sullenly. Chloe didn't mean to scold him, she just couldn't handle any more of his crap. She didn't need another guy messing with her head just yet. Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry Alek. I didn't mean to—" But he cut her off. He had caught up to her, and his beautiful eyes_- NO_. _Normal eyes_, she thought to herself- were looking into hers.

"No. I deserved it. I was being an ass. Look, truth is, I don't really know anything when it comes to feelings, and love, that kinda stuff. I guess jokes are just how I deal with things since. . .I lost my parents." He finished the last part rather quietly. Now Chloe felt like an ass. She shouldn't have said all that Alek; he was just trying to make her feel better. She reached over to hug him, when he said, " We're here!" Chloe surveyed the area.

Minigolf. They were at Michael's Minigolf. "Minigolf? Really?" was all Chloe could say. She did like minigolf. . .it's just this was the last place her father took her before leaving. It was pretty fun though, as she recalled. They walked through a building with arcade games, and to an outdoor inclosure with different challenging, but fun, obstacles.

"What? I thought everyone liked minigolf." Alek was being serious for once. Chloe's heart felt a pang as it sunk in that he wasn't doing this to taunt her, or to annoy her. He was doing this solely to cheer her up. Alek was searching Chloe's face, to make sure she wasn't going to lash out at him again. Chloe couldn't help herself; she hugged him.

"I _love_ minigolf," She whispered into his shoulder.

_Alek's POV_

Getting yelled at by Chloe was _the worst_. It made Alek want to cry. _Him_! No one had ever made him want to cry, just with words. He immediately thought she was right though; he ought to be nicer if he ever wanted a chance with Chloe. She would get over Brian eventually, and he would be waiting right next to her when she did.

It hurt him to see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to murder Brian for doing this to her, but he knew it wouldn't help Chloe. Valentina had told him before that when Mai fall in love, it's a very strong love that hardly ever breaks. And if it does, both people will be seriously heartbroken. He hoped to god Chloe wasn't in that kind of love with Brian; not only because he wanted her to love _him_ like that, but also, he didn't want her to get hurt. Watching Jasmine go through this was enough. He didn't need Chloe to go through it also.

He registered Chloe did not look happy to be at Michael's Minigolf. By this point, Alek could read her facial expressions like a book. "Minigolf? Really?" She asked him. He was at a loss. Who _doesn_'t like minigolf? One of his jock friends had said something about taking a girl here once. . .maybe Chloe thought he was trying to put the moves on her? As much as he wanted to, Alek was sensible enough not to. "What? I thought everyone liked minigolf," he replied. Though he was trying his best, Alek could not seem to cheer up Chloe. In his defense, he was unfamiliar with the current situation. Exactly how are you supposed to cheer up the teenage, broken-hearted, savior of the Mai race? Apparently, his way was not going to work.

Out of the blue, Chloe hugs him and says, "I _love_ minigolf." Alek was utterly confused, but hugged her back. _Well, hugging is good,_ he thought to himself. He drew away from her, so she wouldn't get the idea he wanted anything more than a friendship—though he desperately did. "Let's play then." He replied. Chloe smiled up at him.


	3. Close Calls and Kisses

_**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for all the positive reviews! You guys made my day. I was literally walking around with a smile plastered on my face. Haha. So, I'm not sure if I will post tomorrow, because I am sort of following the plotline of the t.v. show and I need to see what happens. Nonetheless, I may post tomorrow so here's a fair warning: chapter four may or may not be there. Thanks again, and feel free to offer suggestions! I will take them into consideration. Anyways, here's chapter three!**_

They walked up to the counter where Alek purchased their tickets that allowed them to play. Chloe picked out a short club, while Alek got the longest one possible. He was trying to act cool, like always, but it only made Chloe laugh at him. "What?" He asked seriously.

"Loosen up. Stop trying to act cool all the time! And would you _stop looking for danger? _We are here so we can have fun, not looking for trouble." Alek was looking bewildered at her. To be fair, Chloe was acting kind of bipolar, but hey, what are you going to do?

They went to the first par, where Alek failed miserably, and Chloe got a hole in one. She suspected he was losing just to make her feel better; if he was, it was working. Chloe had gloating rights, and she was exercising them. Chloe and Alek played and talked for an hour, if not more. She laughed more than she had in a long time. If someone would've asked about him, Chloe would've said 'Brian who?' Yep, she _really _liked Alek. At about noon, Chloe got a call from Amy. "I really should take this," she explained. Alek understood and excused himself to the arcade, while Chloe talked.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" She asked.

_"'What's up?'! I'll tell you what's up! The last thing I know you were with Brian, then all of the sudden you are gone!None of us have heard from you since yesterday! And Alek's gone too!" _Amy sounded hysterical.

"Amy, calm down. Can I explain later? I'm kind of with Alek right now. . ."

"_WHAT! You skipped school to go on a date with Alek! Does Brian know?" _This conversation was really stressing Chloe out. She did not feel like reliving last night. Wandering inside, she met up with Alek. He slid a stuffed animal, a cat ironically enough, into her hand as he took her phone.

"Sorry, Chloe's busy now. She'll call you back later," He said, and hung up on Amy. He grinned at Chloe.

"You just hung up on Amy!" Chloe never hung up on Amy. Amy would absolutely hate that.

"It's for your own good. You looked so worried I could see the wrinkles forming before my eyes," He responded. "Besides, now you have a stuffed cat!" Chloe thought that stuffed animals were something that you give to dates, but they were just friend and nothing more. _I wish it was more_, she thought. _No, no I don't, because it's too soon. I like Brian. But I may love Alek_. Chloe gasped at her realization. She was falling for Alek. "What's wrong?" Alek asked, alarmed.

"N-Nothing," She spoke quietly. Chloe was trying hard to avoid Alek's eye contact, but couldn't, because he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

"You are lying to me," he said. Chloe could not handle this. He was too close, and it was too tempting. But, just as she was looking up, she heard the unmistakable sound of Brian's voice.

"_Chloe_? What the _hell_?" Chloe got an empathy hit off of Brian; it was a misture of jealously, hatred, and sadness.

"Brian! I-I can explain—" Chloe started, but was cut off.

"No need. I can see you know. You played me the whole time! I thought you didn't want a psychical relationship! Obviously that was a lie! Here you are with a new guy the day after you dumped me! My dad was right about you anyway, you stupid little slut," Brian said. Chloe was horrified. Tears immediately slithered down her face. But Alek—well, he was seething.

"Don't you _dare_ call Chloe a slut! She's here with me because she was _heartbroken_! As much as I hope to god it will be more, _we are just friends!"_ Chloe was shocked by Alek's confession. Brian took a swing at him, but Alek blocked the punch and kicked Brian's feet out from under him. "_Get out_,"Alek hissed. Brian unwillingly obligied, and Chloe was left with Alek, who still had a menacing glare on his face. His expression softened as he turned to her.

_Alek's POV_

Chloe was crying heavily. It pained him so much to see her like this, and he didn't know what to do. God he loved that girl. He hadn't meant to say anything about liking her, but she didn't seem upset about it. Alek was starting to understand how she felt; it was horrible loving someone who you couldn't be with. Technically he could, but she didn't want him. No, Chloe wanted someone she could never be with. _Why?_ He thought, teeth gritted.  
>To his surprise, Chloe hugged him and cried into his shoulder. She was sobbing quite hard, and he wanted so badly to make it stop. "Shhhh," he whispered and guided her to the exit. "It's ok, he's gone," Alek said so quietly only Chloe could hear. He took her back to her house, up the stairs, and sat her on her bed. Chloe got quieter, till the point she was able to speak.<p>

"Did—did you mean it?" She whispered. Alek sat on the bed also.

"Mean what?" He asked, indifferently. Maybe if he played it cool, she wouldn't ask. . .but he couldn't play it cool with Chloe. She made him so _nervous_. Chloe made a sniffling noise and looked at him tiredly.

"You said—and I wanted—no, never mind," Chloe stopped. What? She wanted _what_? Alek was suddenly hopeful.

"What Chloe? what did you want?" he asked and inched towards her.

"I want to sleep. Could I tell you later?" Chloe asked. Damn, he was disappointed, but Chloe did look so tired. . .

"Alright. You know where to find me," he said and left via window. He thought of Chloe for hours while her heart beat steadily. He had never felt like this over a girl before. It shouldn't be that big of a deal; she was just a girl. But Chloe wasn't just a girl. She was Alek's whole world.

He was trying to formulate a plan when he heard Chloe's mom arrive. She walked into Chloe's room and woke her up gently. He heard Chloe leap to her feet and laughed at her. He decided it might be best to just tune their conversation out, because it was obviously about Brian, but he couldn't help eavesdropping when he heard his name.

"I know you really liked Brian, but what is going on with you and Alex? You spend a lot of time with him now," He heard Meredith King say to her daughter.

"Alek, and mom, we are just friends. Nothing more," Chloe responded. If he hadn't known better, Alek would've sworn he heard disappointment in her voice.

"But you also said you and Brian were just friends. Chloe, admit it. You like Alek," Meredith was trying to coax a confession out of Chloe. Her voice dropped to a whisper, probably so he couldn't hear, but he heard nonetheless.

"Ok Mom. You win. I like him. I_ really_ like him. But nothing is going to happen anyway. He likes some Mimi chick, and he probably thinks I still love Brian," Chloe stated. That was _not_ true. He didn't like Mimi at all; she was just to make Chloe jealous. And now he knew that she was over Brian. He heard chloe start to cry, and had to do something. He liked her, she liked him, so what more was there to do? He really wanted to just go talk to her, but her Mom was home. Just then, Jasmine showed up to relieve him from his guarding duties.

"What's goin' on?" She asked, hearing Chloe crying.

"Well. . .I think Chloe just admitted to her Mom that she likes me, but she won't do anything about it, because she thinks I like Mimi and she isn't completely over Brian." Jasmine's draw dropped.

"That's great! You've liked her for two years! Alek she could be the one!" Jasmine was elated.

"But what do I do now?" Alek asked, stumped. He knew he had to be the one to make the first move, which he was normally ok with, but he didn't know how to do that with Chloe. She was different than any other girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"You go and talk to her!" Jasmine practically yelled. For a usually calm girl, she was very excited about this. She pushed Alek to Chloe's front door, rang the doorbell, and disappeared. He really didn't know what to do, so he started to walk away when the door opened.

"Alek?" Chloe asked. He turned around. On an impulse, Alek did something both very inconsiderate and sweet at the same time. He said, "We belong together," and kissed Chloe. She broke away at first, but then decided against it and kissed him this time.

Alek had never felt happier.


End file.
